(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to public address techniques.
More specifically, the invention relates to a public address system consisting of at least one first loudspeaker enclosure equipped with at least one section for reproducing high-frequency sounds, which high-frequency sound section includes at least one transducer and a wave expansion guide, which has an input and an output relatively close and relatively far, respectively, from the transducer, and which receives, at its input, the sound waves from the transducer, and has, at least projecting in a first plane, a form opening outwards from its input to its output for distributing, in a solid transmission angle, the sound waves coming from said expansion guide.
(2) Prior Art
Systems of this type are well known to a person skilled in the art.
One of the major problems raised by a public address systems lies in the difficulty of clearly restoring, in particular in a closed space such as an auditorium, sounds typically located in the range of 300 Hz to 20 kHz, and in particular high-frequency sounds located in the range of 1300 Hz to 20 kHz.
Indeed, insofar as, unlike low-frequency sounds, i.e. sounds with a frequency typically below 300 Hz, high or medium frequency sounds have a relatively small wavelength. These sounds are most capable of being reflected and recombining, forming multiple interferences and acoustic delays that adversely affect the quality of its reproduction.